Field Barracks
Field Barracks is a barracks that can spawn 100 troops. It is the barracks that summons the most troops, this thing can be good to use in endless mode. Overview *It has a base that has a similar look to the level 5 Barracks Commando building. When it summons the troops, it will make a sound + a model that looks like a pastel blue spiral *It can only have 1 army if there are multiple of them because it can cause lag in Endless Mode and you can also place only 10 of these in that mode *There are 6 types of troops for it: Machine Scout, Sub Machine Gunner, Assault Rifleman, Machine Gunner, Sniper Marksman, and Juggernaut *It will summon another of these troops when they all die and in Endless Mode, it will summon once one of the field barracks' army will lose 90% of its soldiers *The Tower doesn't have any upgrades so you can place 10 of them to kill hard enemies Appearance Appearance of the Base *It has 4 towers with a Satellite and the main base with the Roblox flag on it and their color is Royal Purple Appearance of the Soldiers *The Tier 1 Soldiers have red/blue/green/yellow/purple body with goggles while the 2 final ones have gloves and a/an Glock 17/Tec 9/Skorpion/Uzi/MP5 *The Tier 2 Soldiers have red/blue/green/gold/alder body with goggles, gloves, helmets, and bandages on their hand and a/an M16/AK47/SCAR L/M60/M249 *The Tier 3 Soldiers have dark blue/maroon/earth green/deep orange body with back radio, gloves, sniper helmets, shoulder guards, and vests on their body and a/an Barret 50cal/M107/Dragonuv SVD/SCAR 20 *The Tier 4 Soldier has a Juggernaut Suit, a bronze body, and a Minigun Stats of the troops Machine Scout *Health: 10 *Speed: same as Lightning *Weapon: Machine Pistol *Range: Low *Damage: 3 *Shooting Speed: 5 bullets *Gun Cooldown: once every 3 seconds Sub Machine Gunner *Health: 25 *Speed: 1.2 faster than Lightning *Weapon: SMG *Range: Medium *Damage: 6 *Shooting Speed: 7 bullets *Gun Cooldown: once every 5 seconds Assault Rifleman *Health: 50 *Speed: 1.4 faster than lightning *Weapon: Assault Rifle *Range: Medium *Damage: 8 *Shooting Speed: 9 bullets *Gun Cooldown: once every 8 seconds Machine Gunner *Health: 75 *Speed: 1.5 faster than lightning *Weapon: Machine Gun *Range: Somewhat Far *Damage: 10 *Shooting Speed: 10 bullets *Gun Cooldown: once every 10 seconds Sniper Marksman *Health: 100 *Speed: 1.15 faster than lightning *Weapon: Sniper Rifle *Range: Far *Damage: 50 *Shooting Speed: 1 bullet *Gun Cooldown: once every 15 seconds Juggernaut *Health: 1000 *Speed: 2.5 faster than Lightning *Weapon: Minigun *Range: Somewhat Far *Damage: 100 *Shooting Speed: 25 Bullets *Gun Cooldown: once every 100 seconds Tactics *Use the tower to clear weak enemies in endless mode such as normals, speedies, and slows *The tower can only be placed 10 times, so place it in the end, to prevent from it to get stunned *It's not recommended to place it once there are enemies with a lot of health *When playing with more people, they can place more than 10 of them *They can crush into strong enemies, so place 10 of them to lower the bosses' health Trivia *The Soldiers can cover 4 islands in endless mode *It may lag your game, so it's recommended to use it on a good computer *It will have more versions in the future Category:Fanmade Tower